fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hades Devil Slayer Magic
Hades Devil Slayer Magic (冥王の滅悪魔法, Meiō no Metsuaku Mahō), otherwise known as Black Devil Slayer Magic (黒の滅悪魔法, Kuro no Metsuaku Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a powerful type of Devil Slayer Magic, which allows the user to harness and manipulate the element of s and , employing all of its forms and additional attributes, in order to slay s. Due to the history, power and different legends, which flow around Devil Slayer Magic, Hades Devil Slayers are often called as Exorcist Mages (悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi), as they are capable of slaying the evil itself, which appears as a demonic one. Descripton Overview Changed Physiology Element Traits Spells Basic Spells *'Hades Devil's Rage' (冥王魔の激昂, Meiōma no Gekikō): the user takes a large gasp of air and breathes out a large concussive blast of darkness from their mouth. When used by Nazam Karyu, he attacks with black-green colored darkness; he also can merge this attack with Okina's Arc of Decapitation Spells. * Hades Devil's Wave **'Hades Devil's Ray' *'Hades Devil's Zero Flash': Nazam Karyu's spell, which he utilizes from his fingers. Concentrating magic particles on his finger, bruenette creates a small sphere of green colour, after what, he releases gathered energy, which travels to the target of Nazam in a ray-like way. *'Hades Devil's Light Absence' *'Hades Devil's Spiral Sphere' **'Hades Devil's Spiral Ring' ***'Hades Devil's Great Spiral Ring' *'Hades Devil's Solid Umbra' **'Hades Devil's Shadow Clutch' **'Hades Devil's Needle Thrust' **'Hades Devil's Shadow Control' **'Hades Devil's Shadow Hands' *'Hades Devil's Tainted Palms' (冥王魔の腐肉掌紋, Meiōma no Funiku Shōmon): *'Hades Devil's Sword' *'Hades Devil's Contrail Ribbons' (冥王魔の印綬, Meiōma no Inju): Intermediete Spells Advanced Spells Subspecies Abilities *'Darknight Identity': coming soon... Alternative Modes Devil Force Devil Force ( , Debiru Fōsu lit. The Power of Demon Kind: Human Curse): Devil Force is the final stage of the Demon Slayer Magic, the embodiment of the ultimate power which Demon Slayers may possess, though the exact conditions to invoke it vary from person to person. When entering the said form, the user’s body fully transforms into the element the Demon Slayer has in their possession, through saturating the insides of their body and the outsides with an overdose of Magical Barrier Particles. Such form change grants them the enhancement of their physical traits, like strength and speed, and demonic abilities they have, improving their combat capability significantly. Demon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Demon Slayer Magic attacks, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant and faster, and boosts their demonic power, prompting it to violently become visible, taking on the shape of a demonic visage; when used at the fullest, the generated silhouette seems to gain corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of demonic power employed. As the Demon Slayer's entire body turns into their element, after activating Demon Force they are virtually immune to physical harm. They can allow any attack to simply pass through them or simply absorb the attack; it is essentially a boost in the demonic properties that Demon Slayer Magic provides to the user. Demon God Mode Demon God Mode (モード鬼神, Mōdo Kishin): Demon God Mode is a special application of Darkness Devil Slayer Magic, it is the Dual Nature Slayer Mode, which allows the user to maintain both the power of their usual Darkness Devil Slayer Magic and consumed Darkness God Slayer Magic. More coming soon... King's Ascension King Ascension (モード冥王鬼, Mōdo Meiōki lit. Hades Demon Mode): King Ascension is a special ability of Kugo's primal magic, his development of Hades Devil Slayer nature to its utmost limits. More coming soon... Trivia *This page was originally created by Wick-chin & Jet-chin (reference here). Due to their inactivity, Copycat attained permission of use of this Magic from Per-chin. Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Darkness Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Under Construction